This invention relates to topical cosmetic preparations containing certain alkoxybenzoic acid esters for improving the greasy and unaesthetic appearance of the hair and skin and to new alkoxybenzoic acid esters.
In modern cosmetology, efforts are constantly being made to reduce the greasy, unaesthetic appearance of the hair caused by excessive secretion of the sebaceous glands and of the scalp. Accordingly, frequent attempts have been made to normalize the secretion of the sebaceous glands by suitable preparations in order to restore the hair to its healthy appearance. Cosmetic preparations containing additions of sulfur, mercury or tar have been used to control seborrhea of the scalp. Unfortunately, it has been found that these known antiseborrheic additives frequently produce side effects in the event of prolonged use without giving really satisfactory results in regard to efficacy and performance properties.
German published application DE-OS No. 19 06 665 suggested N,N-diethyl-m-toluamide as an active substance for the treatment of dandruff caused by seborrhea. U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,604 suggests phenylpentadienoic acids to control the production of sebum. But it was found that neither N,N-diethyl-m-toluamide nor phenylpentadienoic acid show, however, fully satisfactory sebosuppressive properties. German published application DE-OS No. 29 26 267 describes 3,7,11-trimethyl-2,6,10-dodecatrien-1-ol derivatives as additives to cosmetic preparations for normalizing the secretion of sebum. Unfortunately, it has been found that these compounds also have only a very weak antiseborrheic effect.